fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Undergirls
The Undergirls (Japanese: アンダーガールズ, Mandarin: 梦想组), also known as Under Members (アンダーメンバー) on Nogizaka46, are an special group/team of girls that take charge of the main B-side of most of the AKB48 Singles and recently also SKE48, NMB48, JKT48, BNK48, MNL48, and Nogizaka46 Singles. History The Undergirls were introduced in the B-side track of the single (Iiwake Maybe). Previous to this, all the original B-sides were also done by the Senbatsu of that single, what now gave the chance to a lot of other girls to actually take part of a single release (with most of the them doing it for the first time). The first Undergirls generation, consisted of 9 girls and sung the track Tobenai Agehachou, which also got a PV, marking the first time an AKB48 B-Side got a Music Clip. Later on for the next single RIVER (that also introduced the Theater Girls), the Undergirls concept was used again. With the difference that this time, management decided the members making an almost completely different selection of girls compared to the first generation. Since its creation, the Undergirls became a frequent part of AKB48 singles, appearing on as nearly all singles from 2010 - 2013. The Undergirls concept is not used on Janken singles. Since then, the Undergirls concept was only used for some singles. Units such as Selection 16 from Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai, and Next Generation Senbatsu from Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby are used to promote and provide opportunities for the new members. Currently, the most recent Undergirls track is Sandal ja Dekinai Koi from the single Sentimental Train. However, the most recent management-selected Undergirls track is Kaisoku to Doutai Shiryoku from the single Heart Ereki. 'Undergirls of SKE48' Undergirls was used only once in SKE48 discography, for their 3rd Single Gomen ne, SUMMER. After this, 2 different groups of were used for coupling tracks: Akagumi and Shirogumi. Both groups received music videos for their songs. In recent years, however, Akagumi and Shirogumi have not been used. Instead, "Team Songs" have become more common. Each team is given their own song and music video that appears on an edition of the single. 'Undergirls of NMB48' NMB48 started using the Undergirls concept in Junjou U-19. Unlike AKB48 and Nogizaka46, the NMB48 Undergirls songs don't get a music video. However, NMB also utilizes the Akagumi and Shirogumi concept of SKE48, and those songs receive music videos. 'Undergirls of JKT48' JKT48 started using the Undergirls concept in Flying Get. 'Undergirls of BNK48' BNK48 started using the Undergirls concept in Beginner. 'Undergirls of MNL48' MNL48 started using the Undergirls concept in Kimi wa Melody. 'Undergirls of Nogizaka46' Nogizaka46 started using the Undergirls concept on Guru Guru Curtain. The Undergirls, also known as Under Members, have a B-Side on one of the single types, including a PV. Undergirls & Theater Girls as Popularity level used by the Fandom The Undergirls are usually given most of the spotlight after the Senbatsu in a single release, making the other Single-exclusive group (the Theater Girls) feel as the "least important" group of girls for the manager. The Theater Girls were introduced in RIVER, a single that was promoted as "first single ever where all the 48 girls of the group take part". with Senbatsu still being "the most important" selection of girls, the Undergirls were used once again and a new group named the Theater Girls was introduced. Unlike the Undergirls, the Theater Girls didn't get a new original song and got to cover an AKB48 Stage Song instead. The original Theater Girls music video was filmed in the AKB48 Theater as a "performance music clip", instead of an "original PV" like the Undergirls and Senbatsu get. Since the Type-A and Type-B releases were included in AKB48 Singles, the Theater Girls started to take part of only one of the editions, compared to the Undergirls that appear in both as the main b-side of the single. Not only are Theater Girls songs only on one edition, but the Theater Girls do not necessarily appear in all the singles in the first place. For Senbatsu election singles, Theater girls are not present. In the fandom, fans will often classify girls as "Senbatsu" "Undergirl" or "Theater Girl", referring more to popularity-level instead of how often they appear in Senbatsu, Undergirls, or Theater Girls. Often, when AKB48 management decides to "push" a new member, they will have the girl go directly to the Undergirls lineup in order to promote her more to the fans. Category: AKB48 Single Units Category: SKE48 Single Units Category: NMB48 Single Units Category: JKT48 Single Units Category: BNK48 Single Units Category: MNL48 Single Units Category: Nogizaka46 Single Units